Heavy hauling equipment such as log skidders are often provided with scraper blades for clearing a path through wooded or otherwise limited access areas. Such blades are perpendicular to the path of travel of the vehicle and are acceptable for their intended purpose, that of pushing logs and debris. However, the scraper blade is unsatisfactory for plowing operations such as snow removal. A perpendicular blade is inefficient for such use because the material will build up in front of the blade as the vehicle moves forwardly. An angled plow blade, on the other hand, will continuously discharge material to one side of the path as the vehicle moves forwardly.
It is not practical to purchase a complete plow blade assembly along with mounting brackets to replace the conventional pusher blade of machines such as log skidders. The expense involved and time required to remove the existing scraper blade and replace it with a plow blade is prohibitive.
It has therefore become desirable to provide some form of plow blade attachment that may be mounted directly to a scraper blade that may be the functional equivalent of a standard adjustable plow blade that will deposit material on either side of the intended path to be plowed.